


Domesticity

by PrettyBoyTendou



Series: ReiSaru Week 2017 [3]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Reisaruweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyTendou/pseuds/PrettyBoyTendou
Summary: Reisi and Fushimi get domestic





	Domesticity

For such a long time, working had been Reisi's main priority, his whole world, long and hard without any sort of break, or vacation. Even while home, on his weekends or any holiday, Reisi worked. He worked to gather information on criminals, learn about new gangs fucking around in the area, and scooped around for potential strains. Munakata gave himself no pleasure of any sort, all work and not play making him a bit of a dull boy.

But then, Fushimi came wiggling into his free thoughts, that young, beautiful minx... Fushimi easily captured his heart, as though it was nothing, and although the younger spent just as much time working as well, on any few and very far between days off, Saruhiko taught Reisi how to live, little by little.

Some nights, they'd curl up together and watch TV, others, they'd play video games while snacking on mass amounts of junk food, only to pass out on the couch, wrapped in each others arms. Sometimes, even, with the help of a few of the other agents, Seri and the small, family like team would drag the couple from their shared apartment, forcing them out to dance, and drink, and act like teenagers again. 

Reisi's favorite, though, is the morning after these drunken nights, when he wakes to the smell of hot, fresh coffee, and bacon, eggs, and some sort of pancake cooking. The soft sounds of clanging dishes, and the faint sizzle and pop of the bacon in its pan is relaxing, soothing Reisi, and making him excited to get up at the same time. 

His favorite moments with Fushimi are the ones just like these, after those nights filled with stupidity. His favorite time in the whole world is waking up, mid morning, and knowing that his lover is cooking for him, and that in only a few moments, he'll be coming into the room to coax him out of the warm, fluffy sheets with the promise of food.  

As bright, blue filtered sunlight stream in through their sheer, baby blue curtains,the smell of food growing ever stronger, ever more tempting, Reisi decides that it's finally time to get up, before Fushimi can come to get him. As he rolls slowly out of bed, a faint, warm happiness washes over the raven, he doesn't bother with his glasses as he pads slowly out of the bedroom, to their small, cozy kitchen/living area, a grin crossing his lips. 

From behind, Reisi can almost fall in love with his boyfriend again watching him with an adoring gaze as Fushimi cooks, continuing to pretend to be oblivious to his lover's presence. He knows how much the older loves to come up behind him, wrapping his waist in a gentle hug, before pressing loving, messy kisses to Fushimi's scalp, through the rats nest of hair. So, he stays just where he is, waiting to be held in that beautiful way he'll never admit he adores. It makes Reisi happy, to know that Saru is so willing to be touched and held, by the older, and the older alone.

"Good morning my love..." Reisi whispers huskily as his arms circle the younger's body, pressing his mostly bare figure in closer, snuggling contentedly into the crook of the man's neck. Fushimi's warm, his unbuttoned, oversized shirt scented of liquor and pyjama pants resting low on his slim hips. "Smells yummy..." The older purrs,hand moving quickly to snatch a piece of bacon from it's place among the paper towel before his boyfriend can catch him, shoving it quickly into his mouth as Fushimi makes a strangled, offended noise. 

"You dick! Stay away from the food!" He growls scoldingly, yet softly, swatting at Reisi's hand in a playful manner. "Last time you ate it all before the eggs were even done... you're lucky I'm not banning you from my bacon all together..." Saru huffs with a mild tone of bitterness, hurrying to plate their food before the older man can steal any more.

With a dopey smile, Munakata laughs, gently spinning his boyfriend on his heels, calloused palms sliding easily to cup his hip and jaw as he pulls the raven in for a soft, loving kisses. His thumbs rub slow, gentle circles into Fushimi's hip and his high arched cheekbone. 

The kiss is slow and tender, the slightest bit of sweet, sleepy love mixing in between the two. When Saru pulls back, he pushes his glasses back up on the thin bridge of his nose, an amused, cocky smirk quickly tugging at him slim lips. "Your morning breath is so horrendous I can taste it." He states haughtily, pushing Munakata back with a snort. 

Laughing, the older cocks a brow, wiggling it a little, leaning in to breathe heavily on the younger adult's face, holding in wild laughter as the boy pretends to heaven, vomit, and then faint, a small, hidden grin on his face.

Once he's finally pushed away, their laughter fading as the younger raven sets the table, bossing Reisi around to finish up their coffees, Munakata feels his heart throb happily. Their small, sweet apartment feels perfect, the warm, late morning sun filling the King with a soft sense of excitement. Everything is perfect, and Munakata is more than happy... There is no place he'd rather be.


End file.
